


Frauen unter sich

by aislingde



Category: Blood Ties (TV), Highlander: The Series
Genre: Cop trifft Diebin, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: „Vicki! Vicki Nelson? Ich fass es nicht!“In der Damentoilette ihres Lieblingschinesen so angesprochen zu werden, nervte Vicki. Sie es gab einige wenige Orte, wo sie ihre Ruhe haben wollte. Die Toilette gehörte dazu. Und nein, sie brauchte keine Begleitung, um dorthin zu gehen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2007  
> Es ist eine Antwort auf das Crossover-Meme. Counselor69 wünschte sich Vicki und Amanda.  
> Beta: Birgit - vielen lieben Dank

„Vicki! Vicki Nelson? Ich fass es nicht!“

In der Damentoilette ihres Lieblingschinesen so angesprochen zu werden, nervte Vicki. Sie es gab einige wenige Orte, wo sie ihre Ruhe haben wollte. Die Toilette gehörte dazu. Und nein, sie brauchte keine Begleitung, um dorthin zu gehen. 

Zudem war sie vom Esstisch geflohen, weil Henry und Mike mal wieder ihren Verstand ausgeschaltet und die Alphamännchen herausgekehrt hatten. Als Frau dazwischen zu sitzen, war unerträglich.

Und jetzt auch noch das.

Vicki atmete aus, wusch sich die Hände und erst als sie den Hahn abgedreht hatte, schaute sie zur Seite, um zu sehen, wer sie angesprochen hatte. Die Stimme kannte sie nicht. Aber das Gesicht kam ihr vage bekannt vor. Zuordnen konnte sie es nicht.

„Ja, bitte?“

Als die Fremde versuchte, sie in den Arm zu nehmen und ihr Küsschen auf die Wange zu hauchen, wich Vicki zwei Schritte zurück und hob abwehrend ihre Hände.

Natürlich spritzten dabei einige Wassertropfen auf ihre Seidenbluse.

„Du erkennst mich wirklich nicht. Es ist ja auch schon einige Jahre her. Amanda Montrose. Bist du immer noch mit deinem Partner zusammen? Mike Ce.., Celliti, nein, irgendwas Italienische war es doch, oder?“

Sie sah Vicki fragend an. Jetzt wusste Vicki, wen sie vor sich hatte. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust und starrte Amanda böse an.

„Was machst du in meiner Stadt? Wir hatten einen Deal.“

„Ja, ja.“ Amanda hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ihr habt die Anklage wegen Mord fallen gelassen und mir wurde untersagt, Toronto noch einmal zu betreten. Zudem musste ich dem Royal Ontario Museum eine nicht unerhebliche Menge Geld spenden.“

„Genau. Warum bist du hier? Ein Anruf von mir und du verbringst die Nacht hinter Gittern.“

„Wegen meines Freundes.“ Amanda seufzte tief auf. „Ihm zuliebe sind wir zwei Wochen wandern gewesen, haben in Zelten übernachtet und uns von dem ernährt, was wir gefangen haben. Es war schrecklich.“

„Und warum hast du es mitgemacht?“

„Weil wir jetzt für drei Tage in Toronto sind und er mir seine Kreditkarte zum Einkaufen gegeben hat.“

Vicki schüttelte den Kopf. Diese Frau war so berechnend.

„Wieso hindert dich das daran, auf Beutezug zu gehen? Du hast damals auch Mikes Brieftasche geklaut!“

„Irgendwie musste ich ja seine Aufmerksamkeit erringen.“ Vicki blickte Amanda zweifelnd an, die zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann fuhr sie fort. „Egal, das ist lange her. Im Moment bin ich sauber. Ich lebe schon seit Wochen vollkommen legal.“

Vicki konnte es nicht glauben. Die Amanda, die sie damals kennen gelernt hatte, hatte wie ein Rabe gestohlen und jeden Mann um den kleinen Finger gewickelt.

„Dessen bist du dir sicher?“

„Fast immer jedenfalls. Mein Freund, Duncan, hat hohe moralische Ansprüche und wenn ich in seiner Anwesenheit etwas anstelle, macht er mich einen Kopf kürzer.“

„Das soll ich dir glauben?“

Amanda lacht auf.

„Ich kann dein Misstrauen verstehen. Aber ich garantiere dir, dass ich hier in Toronto nichts anstellen werde. Zudem habe ich keine Lust, mit dir Ärger zu bekommen. Was macht eigentlich der Job? Bist du noch mit Mike zusammen?“

Amanda trat vor den Spiegel und legte neuen Lippenstift auf.

„Ich bin kein Cop mehr, ich musste aus gesundheitlichen Gründen aufhören und arbeite jetzt als Privatdetektiv.“ Diesen Satz hatte sie schon so oft gesagt, dass es fast nicht mehr weh tat. „Und Mike...“ Vicki nahm ein Handtuch und trocknete ihre Hände ab, obwohl es nicht mehr nötig war. „Mike sitzt draußen und wartet, dass ich zurückkomme, aber...“

„Es ist nicht mehr so wie früher“, brachte Amanda den Satz zu Ende. „Das passiert in fast jeder Beziehung. Entweder man arrangiert sich oder man trennt sich.“

Amanda zuckte mit den Achseln und steckte den Lippenstift weg.

Vicki biss sich auf die Lippen. Eigentlich brauchte sie nur zu nicken und nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Amanda war nur eine flüchtige Bekannte.

Andererseits – wenn Amanda damals nicht eingegriffen hätte, dann wären sie und Mike gar nicht erst zusammen gekommen. Jedenfalls nicht so unkompliziert.

„Er hat also noch eine andere. Jünger und bei der Polizei. So ein Schwein. Du hast ihm doch hoffentlich in die Eier getreten.“

„Nein, es gibt keine andere Frau“, verteidigte Vicki ihn. „Nachdem ich den Dienst quittiert hatte, gab es zwischen uns einen sehr heftigen Streit und danach war acht Monate Funkstille. Inzwischen sehen wir uns regelmäßig.“

„In deiner Stimme klingt doch noch das große Aber mit.“

Musste diese Frau so hartnäckig sein? Vicki betrachtete Amanda im Spiegel. Sie war eine sportliche Frau. Sehr stylish gekleidet und nichts deutete darauf hin, dass sie eine international gesuchte Diebin war.

Genauso wenig deutete darauf hin, dass Vicki von einem Dämon gezeichnet war und nie wieder wirklich Ruhe vor ihm haben würde. Vicki schüttelte den Kopf. Darüber wollte sie gar nicht nachdenken.

„Kein Aber. Nicht von Mikes Seite. Er will mich.“

„Und du nicht. Liebst du ihn nicht?“

„Liebe, manchmal frage ich mich, was das ist.“ Vicki beugte sich vor und stütze sich auf dem Waschbecken ab. „Da gibt es Henry – wir arbeiten zusammen an dem einen oder anderen Fall. Er sitzt auch draußen und eigentlich hätte ich schon längst wieder zurück sein müssen, um schlimme Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den beiden zu vermeiden.“

Amanda lachte. „Wenn du es schaffst, beide Männer dazu zu bringen, sich zu vertragen, dann spricht doch nichts gegen eine gute Dreiecksbeziehung. Zwei Männer im Bett können etwas sehr Befriedigendes sein.“

„Bitte? Habe ich etwas davon gesagt, dass ich mit einem von beiden ins Bett steige? Sie sind Freunde von mir. Gute Freunde.“

„Dann verpasst du aber das Beste! Sei nicht so zurückhaltend und genieße beide. Du wirst nicht jünger. Wenn du alt und grau bist, wirst du dich ärgern, dass du es nicht wenigstens einmal ausprobiert hast.“

„Das führt zu Mord und Todschlag. Keine Lösung für mein Dilemma.“

Vicki konnte es sich nicht vorstellen, Mike oder Henry zu verlieren. Sie waren ein fester Bestandteil ihres Lebens.

„Aber dieser Zustand...“ Amanda stockte, als eine andere Frau die Toilette betrat. Erst als diese eine Kabine betrat, sprach sie leise weiter.

„Wenn du dich nicht zwischen ihnen entscheiden kannst, dann werden sie über kurz oder lang eine Entscheidung treffen. Erwarte aber nicht, dass sie sich für dich entscheiden.“

Bevor Vicki etwas sagen konnte, drehte Amanda sich zu ihr und hauchte ihr zwei Küsschen auf die Wange. „Ich muss jetzt gehen, bevor Duncan hier auftaucht. Er hat immer Sorge, dass ich etwas Unanständiges anstelle.“

Amanda zwinkerte ihr zu und ging. Nur um wenige Sekunden später die Tür noch einmal zu öffnen.

„Tu nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde. Viel Spaß und beim nächsten Wiedersehen erwarte ich einen ausführlichen Bericht.“

Danach war Amanda endgültig verschwunden.

Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete Vicki sich im Spiegel. Natürlich hatte die Seidenbluse jetzt Wasserflecken.

Was bitteschön bildete sich Amanda ein? Wieso erteilte sie ungefragt Ratschläge? Als notorische Diebin war sie die Falsche, um sich so etwas anzumaßen.

Vicki wusste, dass sie sich früher oder später für Mike oder Henry entscheiden musste. Aber das wollte sie so lange wie möglich hinauszögern, denn das würde bedeuten, einen zu verlieren.

Schließlich funktionierte es so, wie es war, hervorragend.

Solange die Herren der Schöpfung nicht an einem Tisch saßen.

Seufzend fuhr Vicki mit den Fingern durch ihr Haar, dann war sie bereit, sich den Testosteronmonstern zu stellen.


End file.
